Meanings of a Name
by Discoabc
Summary: The meanings of a name, no matter how insignificant, gives us all a look into their soul. Based off challenge by Sorugao-BandGeek 'What your name means.' Drabbles on side characters.
1. Nana

**So I wasn't in the mood to update any of my fics and saw this challenge by Sorugao-BandGeek called 'What do the names mean?' Which was all about going onto this quiz that gave you a word for each letter of their name! And, since it seemed like so much fun, this was created as a result. So I mean to continue this and use side characters instead of main characters as the focus to be different I guess :) Somehow I ended up with pretty good words for Nana so she can go first! This may have had a bit OCCness since I'm not very good at writing Nana...**

* * *

**N is for Neglected**

* * *

"There! All done!" Nana beamed proudly down at her basket finished laundry, wiping non-existent sweat from her brow as she did so. "Now all I have to do is put it all away!" She hummed happily as she hauled the great load into her arms and bounded up the stairs of her house.

Pushing open her bedroom door with her elbows, she navigated round the bed with practiced ease and placed the laundry basket down, still humming as she opened up her closet and began to hang the clothes up inside in her own precise order. Once finished, she closed the doors, lifted the laundry up again and began to walk out, meaning to now put her own son's clothing away.

But, as she ambled away, the edge of the basket suddenly clipped something on its side causing it to fall and smash, Nana so startled that she dropped what she was carrying. "Oh goodness!" She breathed, placing a hand to her heart as she cast her eyes over the mess she had made, clothes strewn across the floor and basket overturned. "Now look at what I've done!" The woman sighed, kneeling down as she began to fold everything neatly back into the basket, muttering about how she really should have been more careful.

"There. All finished, again." Nana smiled before blinking. "Hmm, now what is this...?" Covering the carpet was a thin layer of something brown-soil she realized after a few moments of staring at it. Reaching forwards in order to scoop it all into one place so she could even begin to tidy it all up, a sudden sharp feeling of pain bolted up her hand and she withdrew quickly, cradling it against her chest as blood welled from a small cut. Once again she sighed. "Cut myself, ruined the carpet and have to redo the laundry. Honestly..."

Taking a plaster out of her pocket, (Tsuna did always get into those scraps after all) she wound it round her injured finger and stood up, taking care not to step on the glass that had broken around her. She was just about to leave to collect the dustpan and brush from downstairs when her eyes focused upon a small, fragile little thing and pressed her lips together, hugging herself. After a few moments of quiet thought, Nana crouched and lifted the tiny thing up, holding it delicately in her fingers as she made her way towards the bed and sat down.

"Oh you poor thing..." She whispered as the small, shrivelled up rose lay pitifully in her hands, the once vibrant red of the petals replaced with an unbecoming brown, thorns brittle and easily snapped off. "Oh you poor, poor thing..."

"_Happy Valentines Day!" Nana smiled adoringly at Iemitsu who looked at her, quite surprised by her outburst. His stunned expression then turned to one of affectionate amusement as he stepped towards his wife._

_"Darling, it's only the tenth! Valentines day is still four days away!"_

_"But you'll be away for a business trip then now won't you?" She pointed out with that smile of hers._

_A cold flash suddenly skittered across Iemitsu's eyes but Nana chose to pay no heed to it-today was a happy occasion. "I'm afraid I haven't got anything for you though..." He eventually said, shooting her an apologetic look._

_"Oh dearest, your love is all I need!" She exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world before taking what she had been hiding behind her back and shoving it towards her husband. "Here you go!"_

_The man gazed at his gift: a red rose in a glass pot, the flower standing tall and proud. For a few moments he stayed quiet and then suddenly he reached forwards, grabbing Nana by the waist and kissing her passionately. He drew back with a goofy smile and cupped her cheek. "Thank you Nana. I'll take good care of it just for you." Resting his forehead against hers, he looked into her eyes, enchanted by her. "I love you."_

Nana breathed deeply, raising one of her hands to rub her eyes. "Oh goodness, I've gotten a little sentimental haven't I?" She murmured, Iemitsu's words ringing in her ears.

_"I'll take good care of it just for you."_

"Poor, poor thing," she whispered, trembling slightly. "_We've both been neglected haven't we?"_

* * *

**A is for Astounding**

* * *

Reborn could never quite understand how Nana was capable of enduring what she had to.

She had certainly gotten the short end of the stick by having the bad luck of encountering Iemitsu and falling for him. Of all the people she had had to love it wasn't the handsome friend from university who she had once by the off chance said had pined for her, nor was it the safe businessman who even now kept in touch with her, always being at the ready to help if the situation ever called for it.

Instead she had fallen in love with the dangerous mafioso who couldn't bear to be around with her for too long lest she were targeted as a in itself must have been agonising as to be apart from the one of whom you loved so dearly should have broken this fragile woman's heart. But no, fate had more in store for Nana.

Her son was not an intelligent young lad aspiring to win at life, nor was he the understanding, comforting boy who would be able to help his mother along.

Instead, he was the helpless, bullied student who had been destroying his school career by bunking and only just was beginning to rediscover how much he enjoyed have not one but two males in her life inflicting pain upon her by being so distant must have been hell. But no, this still wasn't enough.

Tsuna wasn't an heir to a large fortune that would mean he would never be short of cash even if he didn't find a suitable job when he grew up, nor was he heir to a big business that would ensure his place in the future.

Instead he was heir to the most powerful mafia family that existed and would lead many assassins to him that would encourage him to lie to lied to by your own son as a mother who simply knew he wasn't being truthful must have killed her.

And yet, as he watched Nana scurry around doing jobs around the house, Reborn could not find a trace of sadness in her with her brilliant, joyful smile. Sawada Nana, who should have been crying, was laughing and enjoying life to its fullest. As a result, it led to Reborn coming to one final conclusion.

"Mama?"

"Yes Reborn~?" She beamed at him, patiently awaiting his response that used praise he so rarely gave out yet deemed necessary for this woman.

_"You are astounding."_

* * *

**N is for Normal**

* * *

Tsuna loved his family (although he hated calling them that as he wa still opposed to the idea of even being a mafia boss). Tsuna really did love them quirks and all.

And yet sometimes these quirks got a little too much for him.  
Sometimes Gokudera's bombs got a little too destructive. Sometimes Yamamoto's scary baseball skills got a little too intense. Sometimes Ryohei's constant shouting got a little too deafening. Sometimes Lambo's obnoxiousness got a little too annoying. Sometimes Hibari's tonfas got a little too painful. Sometimes Mukuro's meddling got a little too diabolical. Sometimes Chrome's bluntness got a little too demeaning.

Sometimes everything got a little too insane and Tsuna wanted to go and stab himself.

But when that happened and Tsuna found himself trudging into his house alone, wondering why the hell by this trick of fate did he have to become a mafia boss and thus gain this dysfunctional family of his, Nana was always there in the doorway, greeting him with a smile.

When he found himself reluctant to return the gesture, she would usher him into the kitchen, make them both a nice hot mug of tea and then sit down with him at the table, eagerly asking him how his day went. And the Tsuna would complain about everything and how Gokudera had an explosive temper and how Yamamoto had an intense love of sport and how Ryohei had an extremely loud voice and how Lambo was an irritating little monster and how Hibari always had his fangs out and how Mukuro had too grand plans and how Chrome was painfully straightforward with her speech.

And Nana would listen intently, nodding sympathetically as her son ranted and then, when it was all over, she would always lean over to ruffle his hair affectionately. For she was the one who, after Reborn had met them, had decided to be the person who would allow him to let off steam and, when the going got rough, would comfort him in her own little way. Soon he found her showering him with more and more motherly affection as he got older and older and his problems got more and more extreme.

So one day as the now twenty four year old Tsuna found his lovable and yet sometimes a little too quirky family was getting a bit too much for him, he realized after trudging inside his parents' house with Nana greeting him with a smile before ushering him into the kitchen, making them both nice hot tea, sitting down to listen to his ranting and comforting him in her motherly way, that he had never once done the same for his own mother.

"Oka-san," he began as Nana sipped on her tea. "How did your day go?"

Almost immediately she beamed happily and began to chat about how there was a sale on at one shop, how she met up with an old friend and other things much alike, Tsuna finding himself leaning his face on one hand with an adoring expression.

For he loved his family for their quirks that drove him up the wall. And yet he also loved his mother too for her wonderful, loveable _normality_.

* * *

**A for Artistic**

* * *

Nana was an artist.

Perhaps not a painter or a sketcher, but most definitely an artist.

Out of nothing she created full scale masterpieces that all would fall in love with at the smallest glimpse. She wove these great works of art with this great artistic skill using no paintbrush or pencil.

Iemitsu fell in love with not only the art but the artist herself, wanting nothing more than to spend his days gazing upon the art she produced.

Tsuna found himself wary of her art when his father had left but began to slowly gain back this recognition of his mother's pieces and even came to love them.

Reborn could see here talent quite early on and found himself questioning how it was she was able to make such masterpieces.

Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo saw how beautiful Nana's work was from the very start.

Everyone grew to adore what she could make and admired her artistic Nana was a born artist that could create something with such strong emotions, such vibrant colours and such beauty.

_For Nana could be an artist with a smile._

* * *

**Strange little things I know... I liked the one about her being normal best but maybe that is just me :/ So review and say what you thought and who you want me to do next if you like it I guess...? Now, to sleep :)  
Discoabc~**


	2. Lal

**I just realized the initials of this fic spell out 'MOAN'. It just amused me :) This time, just for Eien no Ajisai: Lal Mirch! Thanks for the reviews guys. I can't really do any replying right now because I am not feeling so good but know that I love you all. Totes.**

* * *

**L is for Liberal**

* * *

Despite the harsh outward way Lal acted, she was in fact very accepting of other's opinions.

Of course, this was a well guarded secret by Colonello who had discovered this hidden aspect of the woman back in his training days (and Reborn seemed to know this about her too but then again, Reborn knew practically everything).

He had been strolling around the training grounds, ignoring the curfew his superiors had enforced as per usual (the great Collonello could not be denied by such limitations, was his usual argument when he was caught) when he heard quiet mumbling. Instantly he hid behind a large boulder, chrouching low with his muscles tensed, ready to run.

_This is bad, if I'm caught again Lal is gonna kill me kora! _He thought, hoping dearly whoever was there had not seen him. However, the mumbling simply continued alerting him to the fact he had not been caught. Breathing a sigh of relief, he turned as so to gone long way around whoever was there so he wouldn't get caught when he suddenly caught the sound of his name being spoken.

"Colonello."

Standing upright and swearing under his breath for being so careless he was caught by whoever this person was, he turned to salute them when he realized nobody was there.

The mumbling continued however.

Suddenly curious, he crept forwards and peered round the rock only to see his teacher sitting there, her face pulled into a thoughtful expression as she rested her chin on her hand. Before he could go jogging forwards to greet his superior (she would punish him for definite but it would be completely worth it for being able to talk to her with nobody around), he was overcame by the abrupt urge to listen to her ramblings and pressed his back against the boulder, listening.

"...so impossible," came her mutter. "I thought it was all right but..." Lal glared at nothing before sighing. "Since he said the plan could be improved I'm suddenly doubting myself...damn it Colonello!" Stamping her foot on the ground, she crossed her arms over her chest. "I've been using this plan of action for years and it's always worked well! Changing it now would just be..." Another sigh. "His argument made sense though."

Colonello couldn't help but smile at this. Of course he was right, that was a given, but his teacher admitting it when she always called him useless?  
Now that was something!

"Perhaps I could reassign some footmen to be snipers..." Lal murmured. "No, maybe the...no, I should..." Hanging her head, she let out a groan of defeat. "I should just ask Colonello with how useless I am at this..."

"That would be a good idea."

Lal shot upright and brought her hands into fists, eyes narrowing as she glared in the general direction she had heard the voice originate from. "Who's there?!"

Colonello grinned as he came out, hands up in surrender. "Only the person who can solve your problem, kora!"

Realizing what he was talking about, Lal immediately flushed up in embarrassment and crossed her arms again. "I do not need- what are you doing up anyway?! It's curfew already!"

The blonde continued to grin as his teacher tried to retain her composure. "The great Collonello cannot be denied by such limitations," his usual response rolled off his tongue with more glee than usual.

Lal gave him an ice cold glare, anger clearly rising. "Get back to base now!"

Usually he would argue but instead Colonnello turned obediently and began to walk away. However, before he could disappear behind the boulder again, he twisted his head to look at her again, eyes glinting somehow in the dim light. "Switch one of the leaders to be a sniper, kora."

Instantly Lal became embarrassed again and gave him an even deadlier glare. "GO!"

And Colonnello jogged away, laughing loudly. Because he knew the next morning Lal would present him with a plan that incoperated his idea, a humiliated blush dusting her cheeks as she did so.

_Who knew she could be so liberal?_

* * *

**A is for Altrustic**

* * *

He had never seen it coming.

One moment he was staring death in the face, gun pointed in his direction with their being no way of the bullet missing him now. The next he was being shoved out of the way, face colliding roughly with the floor.

For a moment he was dazed, unable to think logically and mind buzzing. Then he became aware of everything again and shot up, turning to look at his saviour.

There stood a woman-a young woman with dark blue hair and red-brown eyes, a gun grasped lightly in her right hand, her right arm also clasped with her left hand and blood trickling through her fingers.

_She got shot._

"Hey, a-are you okay?!" He panicked a little, scrambling to his feet only to remember that the person who had shot had to still be there. Hand going to his gun, he looked around frantically before seeing the shooter lying on the ground, most likely dead.

"Move."

The young man (practically just a boy) jumped and turned to look back at the woman who kept her cool gaze on him. He blinked, confused. "Are you talking to me?"

"Who the hell else would I be talking too?" Her cool gaze turned into a glare of annoyance. "I need to find the rest of these damn intruders so move!"

"O-oi, I can't let you do that when you are injured!" He moved in front of her, meaning to block her way.

She twitched. "I said move already!"

"No way." Setting his jaw, he crossed his arms. "The others can deal with the intruders but you can't in your state!"

"I dealt with that man perfectly fine in this state so I think I can!" The woman hissed, making him blink again.

"You did that? With an that injury?"

She made another noise of annoyance. "Of course I damn well did! Now out of the way! Some idiot like you could be nearly getting shot right now!"

Embarrassed, the man flushed up a little. "Wha- I was in complete control of the situation!"

"That was why you were getting shot then, hmm?"

His cheeks went even darker. "I-"

"I have no more time to waste on a schoolgirl like you," she sneered. "Move out of my way right now!"

Despite his humiliated state, the young man glared back into her eyes defiantly. "No."

Before the woman could yell at him again, gunshots suddenly fired from outside the building they were in and a panicked shout reached their ears. So surprised by it all, the man was unable to react in time to stop the woman jumping with ease out of the window. Then he lost all of him composure he had hoped he would keep, voice rising in panic and his informal way of speaking fighting its way to the surface.

"_STOP KORA!"_

Jumping out of the window after her, he landed painfully and swore loudly, looking up to see the woman leaning against a tree.

Another of the intruders lay dead on the ground, shot right through the head, and another member of the COMSUBIN was lying on the ground, unconscious but very much alive.

Not sparing a single thought for the unconscious man, he stumbled over to the woman who looked as if she were having difficult time standing, her gun on the floor. "Why the hell did you do that?!" He shouted, the woman looking up at him and scowling.

"What the hell are you doing here again?!"

"Answer the question, kora!"

"I'm your superior, you answer mine!" Came her hiss.

"You could have died!" He pointed out frantically.

"And your point is?!" She looked as if she meant to say something else but before she could she suddenly feel forwards, the young man catching her. "Tch. My leg is worse than I thought.." She muttered, lifting her head up to then shoot another glare at him. "Let go of me already. I can stand perfectly well!"

In response he swung her up so that he was carrying her. "No way in hell! I'm not letting you jump out of any more windows!" He began to jog along as the woman gaped at him.

"Let go of me!" She roared, kicking her right leg as her other hung limply in the air.

"Didn't you hear me the first time? No, kora!"

"Didn't you hear me the first time? Let me go! This is an order!"

At this the man suddenly stopped moving and began to laugh a little. "Unlucky for you but I haven't officially joined the COMSUBIN yet. The attack came right before the boss guy accepted me so you aren't my superior and I don't have to follow any of your damn orders! So I'm taking you to a doctor whether you like it or not!"

This revelation made the woman stop struggling in his grasp and snarl at him instead. "I am going to make your life hell as soon as you join you puny little bastard!"

"Then I think I'm going to have to request you as my teacher and make your life hell for being such an idiot, kora!"

"Like hell I'm training some young idiot like you! You are just a stupid kid!" She retorted angrily.

"My name is Colonnello, not stupid kid you idiot altruist!"

The woman shot upright in his arms and gave him a deadly glare. "And my name is not idiot altruist, it's Lal Mirch you stupid kid!"

Colonnello began to jog again. "I told you, my name is not stupid kid, idiot altruist!"

"What the hell?! Call me that again and I will kill you!" Lal threatened.

He grinned mockingly at her. "Try it, idiot altruist!"

A full hour later Colonnello found himself and Lal being treated by a doctor, the latter still trying to kick his head in as the last of the intruders were dealt with.

But even after being damaged physically to such an extent, he was still grinning at the woman who was being held back lest she attacked him again. And he did the same thing a year later when she finally accepted him as her student after he had jumped out of a window to save somebody else before she could do the same thing, and when she looked at him with those horror filled eyes when seeing him as an infant after taking her place and when he saw her for what he thought was the last time before he had gone to save Skull before she could.

_"You idiot altruist. Saving people is my job kora!"_

* * *

**L is for Lovesick**

* * *

Lal lay in bed for the first week after _it_ happened, not going out and not letting anybody enter with the rare exception of Iemitsu who would give her updates on everything they had found out about _it_ as long as she ate some food whilst he was there and stopped trying to starve herself.

Basil knocked on he door about twenty times a day, calling for her to come out and to stop everyone from worrying. Word eventually reached even the late Vongola Decimo who she had met countless times through the now also gone Reborn and he also turned up one day, trying to get her to come out.

It was then she concocted the lie that wasn't a lie. Rising from her bed, she had opened the door to the mafia boss with Basil standing behind him, her skin pale and her eyes hollow. _"I am sick."_

Sawada Tsunayoshi and Basil both saw it to be true despite it being in a sense a lie. And so they had left after a while, promising to provide a doctor.

The doctor never came. Probably Iemitsu was the one who had turned him away. He knew how it wouldn't help her. He knew how _it_ affected her.

It was a month after that when Vongola Decimo died. By then Lal had gone to Japan with the sole intention of finding Irie and making him give moreinformation about _it._ Iemitsu hadn't been able to find out too much about it all other than uncovering a box weapon and so had said that this was the only way now. He had made her promise to stop off by the Vongola base but she had every intention of abandoning that plan.

By then she had become worse physically too with the anti Trin-ni-set radiation having been released but to be honest, she hadn't thought of it as much of a change as she knew how sick she was.

A few days after getting there the younger Vongola Decimo had arrived and she had had to go to the base after all, beginning to feel more sick than ever and almost wanting to die in that lake she had bathed in. Then more days after that, the same boy had unlocked the box and she had seen what was inside.

The sickness inside of her had rose uncontrollably and she had wanted nothing more than to let her illness take her.

Later that day as she drowned in the sickness she felt, that young girl, Kyoko, had approached her with worried eyes._"Are you okay?"_

Thoughts of him had risen in her mind, his blonde hair, his blue eyes, his laugh, his speaking habits, his annoying nature, his wonderful nature and...and _it_.

Lal had looked down at her with pale skin and hollow eyes. _"I am sick."_

_So, so, so lovesick._

* * *

**So that last one was a bit...depressing. And yes, it is Colonnello's death. So I didn't end up doing all of Lal's name because I wasn't in the mood to make this thing too long. I am feeling sick right now too! No really, I am feeling ill. Sore throat. Head aches. That kind of stuff. Sob. But this was fun to write anyway :)**


End file.
